warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Immigrant: Book 1: Travel by Boat
It was a cold night in Japan. Even though it was summer, nobody played except Hakio, a small black cat. He was four moons old, and loved mischief. He frequently played jokes on his owners, like putting a mouse heart on in their clothes. They would just shake their heads and say, "Oh, Hakio!" But one night, his owners weren't in a laughing mood. "It is too cold here!" the male said. The female nodded in agreement, saying "We should go somewhere warm until this freezing temperature goes away." Of course, Hakio didn't know what they were saying, for he was a cat. But he could tell they were serious. What are they planning? thought Hakio. The owners got their items in their luggage bags, taking Hakio with them in a cat carrier. Darn! thought Hakio. He hated cat carriers. The owners drove to a large boat and gave the large men some shiny stuff, and they were getting on the boat, when they were suddenly stopped by the large man. "Halt! You cannot carry a cat with you! It is against policy!" The owners lets out a sad gasp. "But we love him like family!" The guard shook his head. The male set Hakio down. "Go-goodbye, my beloved cat!" he said as tears came down from his eyes. He went on the boat with the female. The guard looked down at Hakio. "Get out, stupid cat!" He said as he kicked him. Hakio yowled with fury, leaping at the guard and clawing his face. The guard yowled with pain, and Hakio jumped on the boat just as it closed up. I'm on! thought Hakio. He waved at the guard as he went away from Japan and headed to UK. First, Hakio went to look for his owners. "Hello! Anybody?" he called. Hakio sighed and jumped down to the lower deck. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" "Oops," said Hakio, "It's a guard!" "No, you idiot!" hissed the voice. "I'm a cat." Hakio's back fur rised. "Neither are you, then." The cat walked out of the shadows. It was a pretty dappled she-cat. "I'm the captain's cat! I'm an exception." Hakio was puzzled. "Kap- tin?" The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We're on a boat." "Boat?" The dappled cat's eyes flickered in surprise. "Wow! You really are stupid!" "I'm not stupid!" Hakio yelped indignantly. "Whatever," said the mysterious cat. "My name's Jaquilyn, by the way. You can call me 'Jack', though." Hakio straighted up. "I'm Hakio. You can call me... Hakio." Jack laughed. "You are a joker. See you around, stranger." Jaquilyn said with curiosity in her eyes. "That was... different," Hakio observed. Now, Hakio hadn't eaten since he left. He left two days ago. He was starving. So he looked for food. "Wow, how big is this place?" he asked as he walked along a wooden floor. Suddenly, he smelled something delicious. Hakio knew it was food, so he opened his mouth to take in the scent. "That way!" Hakio finally said. He ran through on the rails until the scent drifted downwards. Hakio jumped down to the lower deck, then skirted a corner until he was back on the scent trail. Hakio followed it until it was blocked by a wall. Darn! thought Hakio. Then, suddenly, the wall swung open, and a large man walked out with a plate. "A swinging wall?" Hakio asked himself. "What's next? A flying tiger?" The wall went still again. Hakio went up to it and pushed with all his might. It came open, and the scent he smelled before blasted itself into his nostrils. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped wide open. Hakio was surrounded by food! He leaped to the nearest plate and took a huge bite. It was delicious! He lept to the next, then the next, and it all tasted great! After gourging himself, Hakio belched loudly and curled up to take a nap. After dreaming peacefully for a few hours, Hakio was awoken by a loud yell. "A cat!" screamed a man with a large hat and frying pan. "I have to get you ou-" The man stopped in midsentence and stared at the piles of mangled meatloaf, pillaged pie, obliterated onion stew, and destroyed dumplings. "You stupid cat! You ate all my food! Just for that, I'll make feline fettucini out of you!" Hakio couldn't understand what the man was saying, but he sensed anger. "Uh-oh!" said Hakio as he bearly dodged a pan strike. Hakio jumped as the man tried to smash him with his pan, then coming in and slashing at his face. The man yowled and grabbed Hakio with strong hands. Hakio bit the man with all his might, and the man yowled again. Then the man tried to crush Hakio with his pan, but Hakio escaped from his grasp at the last second, making the man smash his own hand. The man screamed in pain and fury and charged Hakio, who in turn jumped onto a pantry. The man picked up sharp things and threw them at Hakio, who ran out of the way. "You will pay!" yelled the man. "Want some food?" asked Hakio. "Then how about I give you a pan to cook it with?" Hakio asked as he threw a pan at the man, hitting him on the head and knocking him out cold. "How's that can of kick-butt you ordered?" Hakio said mockingly to the man. "If you mess with me, I'll drop more stuff on your thick skull! I'm indestructible!" Hakio yowled triumphantly. But as he turned to walk out, Hakio stepped on a pan, knocking himself out. Hakio dreamed he was flying around in the air, surrounded by food. He was eating, when a cat's face appeared. "HAKIO!" the voice boomed. "WAKE UP!" Hakio's eyes flew open. When he stood up, he saw Jaquilyn by the moving wall. "What?" Hakio asked. "You got knocked up pretty good. I wasn't sure if you were dead or not, until I saw you eating the table." Jaquilyn's eyes glittered humorously. "Oh," said Hakio. "I didn't know you cared so much about little ol' me." J aquilyn blushed. "No! I just... wanted to see if you were okay." "Mmmhmmm." Jaquilyn tackled Hakio. "Stop that!" Jaquilyn ordered. Hakio rolled, now on top of Jaquilyn. "Why? Can't take my charm?" Jaquilyn kicked off Hakio. "That's it!" she spat, leaping at Hakio. Hakio dodged and pushed Jaquilyn into some boxes, then ran off. "Get back here!" yelled Jaquilyn as she chased Hakio. Hakio jumped on the lower deck, and Jaquilyn followed easily. But as Hakio rounded a corner, he leaped on a table, and Jaquilyn jumped too, but she wasn't as lithe or agile as Hakio, so she crashed into the table, sending her rolling on the floor painfully. Jackquilyn let out a screech and ran at full speed at Hakio. Hakio ran up the stairs to the high deck, than ran on the rails. Jaquilyn ran on the rails, but soon fell. Hakio ran on to the dining room. As Jaquilyn came in, she saw Hakio running through peoples legs, dodging stomping feet and chefs trying to stab him with kitchen knives. Jaquilyn followed, but she was well known on the ship, so the people let her pass unharmed. As Hakio ran on, he suddenly stopped, Jaquilyn stopping too. "What is it?" asked Jaquilyn. "New cats!" replied Hakio. The ship had stopped, letting some rough looking cats on board. Hakio ran up to greet them. "Hello! My name is H..." "We don't care what your name is! We're taking over here, an if you don't leave, we'll claw your face off!" Hakio stepped close to the cat. "Then let's fight." The cat yelled in rage and attacked Hakio, who sidestepped and pummeled him into a table. The cat licked the blood off of his face and gave a crooked grin. "Haven't had a good battle in a while..." started the cat, before Hakio clawed his face, sending him spinning back. Hakio jumped at him, which was met with a paralyzing back kick. Hakio rolled away, but the other cat jumped on him and clawed him continuously. Hakio bit into a striking paw and twisted, leaving a huge gash. The cat strung a weak left slash, which was blocked and countered with a much stronger right hit. The cat reeled back, falling down. Hakio smiled. "Now what it seems what we have here, boys, is a failure to communicate," Hakio said slowly and clearly. The cat was bleeding from his face and paws, a scarlet twinkling is the sun. "We'll get you later," the cat said, running back a little. "You will fear the name Pio!" Pio screeched. "Not a name like that!" Hakio yelled back. Jaquilyn walked up with wide eyes. "I never knew--" Hakio put his tail over her mouth. "They never do," Hakio said slyly. Hakio woke to the smell of the ocean an the sound of seagulls. He got up and winced at his back, and remembered his fight last night. Hakio smiled. "Kicked their a--" Hakio stopped and whirled around to the sound of pawsteps. "Whoa! Relax, just me, Jaquilyn," Jack said quickly. Hakio let out a nervous laugh. "Those cats last night just left me a bit more paranoid than you, which beats a mouse in combine." Jack playfully punched him in the belly. "Shut up and follow me," she said with a flick of her tail. Hakio shrugged and followed Jacquilyn, who rounded a corner. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed. Hakio's eyes went wide. "You look like you ate some of that stuff the captain lights with fire," Jack snickered. But Hakio hardly heard. All he saw was a mountain of food. "FOOOOD!" he yelled and lept at a cart... "Hakio!" Jaquilyn hiss-screamed. But Hakio had already made his way into the meat section. Pork chops and meat pies flew around like a carnivore's fantasy of a ham hurricane. A chicken splashed against a large, dainty women's dress, gravy and all. As her eyes rolled into her sockets, her gentleman caught her. Screams and swears were passed like stories, as Hakio caused trouble with his infamous appetite. Jacquilyn looked around as Hakio flew through the desserts, and she heard his joyous yowls as he licked a swirly cake's caramel icing. As a man threw a cupcake at him, he did a spectacular spin-dive and caught the cupcake, which was now traveling to Hakio's stomach bowels. As he realized that cats couldn't defy gravity, Hakio slammed into a stylish punch bowel and rolled off the table in the punch fountain. He opened his mouth, and the liquid dripped into his greedy mouth. An angry patron grabbed Hakio hardly by his scruff, emitting a disgracious yowl from Hakio, and raised him like he was the head of an army's general, with a bloody cry of victory. "Okay, what should we do with him?" the snively man asked. "We should make him eat until he blows!" a skinny man stated with fire in his eyes. "We should cook him and eat him!" said a strange looking man. Everybody looked at him, and he was as red as a ripe apple. "We'll hang him from the captain's pole!" Cries of agreement came from the crowd. Hakio didn't know what they had suggested, but he didn't think that they were going to throw him a party. Just as he was being walked to his demise, a man with a large beard and kind eyes stepped in between the rioting with a shotgun. "Mutiny? Already? Never!" the captain yelled. Everyone took a step back, and the captain saw Hakio being held high. "Eh? Who's this little scoundrel?" Hakio tried to claw at the captain as he was inspected. "A fiesty little beast!" he observed. "This probably isn't mutiny, then..." "No, we want to kill this fiend by hanging him from your pole!" The captain shook his head. "You won't reenact The Black Cat if I can help it. And I think I darn well can." He skillfully cocked his shotgun out, then back into place. The rioters looked at each other, then the unofficial leader gave Hakio to the captain. "Move along now, you old fools!" He waved his hand dismissively at them. The captain reared around and started walking with Hakio to his quarters. He stroked Hakio just the right way, which satisfied him as well as making him a bit wary. He then remembered that the captain also took good care of Jacquilyn, and let his mind go at ease. Hakio woke up on a comfortable mat, in the middle of a large room. As he sat up, he realized that there was a tough, yet old, looking man on a bed at one of the corners of the room. "Aye, so he's up," the man said while lighting his pipe. The man tried to sit up, fell down, then got up, cracked his back, and let out a short gasp. "That was a good one," he said through a strained voice. Hakio tilted his head to the stranger, not knowing what to think of him. That was when Hakio noticed Jacquilyn sitting a short way away from him on a comfortable looking mat. "He's the captain," she bluntly stated when Hakio was giving a dumb look. "Oh!" Hakio exclaimed, "The weird word only you would know!" Jacquilyn got up and walked over to Hakio. "Yeah. That." Hakio looked hard at Jacquilyn. "And you call me weird. What are you doing?" Jacquilyn sounded annoyed. "You look like you're thinking about something. What is it?" Jacquilyn purred. "Are all Japanese cats this inquisitive, or only you?" "Mostly me." Jacquilyn sighed. "I've been thinking about Pio." Hakio laughed. "I still love that name." Jacquilyn hit Hakio with the blunt, bottom part of her paw. "This isn't funny." "Sorry. So what's the big deal with him? If he's bothering you, I'll just beat him up again." Jacquilyn looked away. "It's not that simple. I haven't seen that cat before you fought him." "So?" "SO, he somehow snuck on too, and for what reason?" This made Hakio shut up. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Wafflez' Stories